Nagihiko and Mira Together Forever
by CherryCrystal
Summary: Mira is the new girl at school and seems to get along with Nagi. But what happens when Rima gets jealous and tries to ruin their relationship?
1. Meet the Guardians!

**First Chapter... uh huh... well.. It's not wonderful but read it if you want ^.^**

* * *

-Mira's POV -

"Hmm…I hope this school will have nice people in it…" I said to no one. Just then, by guardian character popped up.

"It'll be fine Mira, just let me fix that blue bed head of yours.."

"Yeah.. I guess so. Thanks Cherry. OMG-it's 8:00! If I don't head out soon, I'm going to be late on my first day!"

"Let us make it on time!" shouted Cherry while we both rushed out the door.

-At School-

"Phew.. We made it .." we cried out loud. Then , as I started to walk into the school, I bumped into a pink-haired girl and a short girl with wavy blond hair.

"Aheheh… Sorry! I have to go now, see you around" I said while standing back up.

"Oh it's okay" said the pink-haired girl, "What's your name? I'm Hinamori Amu!"

"I'm Himichi Mira, nice you meet you"

"Hey Mira.. these guys have charas with them!" Cherry whispered

"Eh? You have a chara too Himichi?" said the blond. "My name is Mashiro Rima."

"Nice to meet you too Mashiro-chan, and yes, I do have a chara, her name is Cherry"

"Hi there!" said Cherry.

"Well, I really have to go now, I have to find my classroom!" I said in a hurry

"Hey wait! We can help you" said Amu

"Ok.. I'm in room 208"

"Then..we're in the same class!"Rima said

I smiled and we began to walk away into the school.

-After School in the Royal Gardens-

We all walked into this place Rima and Amu called the Royal Gardens. Right away, I saw that there was a table behind a big fountain with chairs around it. I also saw a childish looking orange-headed girl with her hair tied up with ribbons at the sides, A blond boy that looked like he could be a girl if he let her hair grew longer, and boy with long purple hair.

"Hey everyone! We have a new friend that has a chara!" shouted Amu.

"Hi, my name is Himichi Mira" I said after we walked up to where the table was and sat in the chairs.

"Hello, I'm Hotori Tadase" The blonde haired boy said.

"HI HI! I'm Yuiki Yaya! But you can just call me Yaya! You said you're name is Mira right? Then I'm going to call you Mira-chi!" said in a childish voice the girl with orange hair.

-Nagehiko's POV-

"Nice to meet you, Himichi-san, I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko." I said, she looks cute I also whispered to myself.. "GAHHH! What am I thinking of? Er.. thought of liking Himichi-san, please get out of my head.. thought of liking Himichi-san, please get out of my head.. " I thought.

"Let's show Mira-chi our charas!" said Yaya

"Alright, my loyal subjects, I shall introduce myself first! I am Kiseki! Tadase's guardian character!" said Kiseki in a loud voice

"Hi Himichi-chan, I'm Ran, this is Miki, and that's Su, we're all Amu's chara!" said Ran

"I'm Kusukusu! I belong to Rima!" shouted Kusukusu. " And that's Pepe! She belongs to Yaya!

"I'm Rhythm! Nagihiko's chara. Nice to meet you" said Rhythm, hmm.. I'm not sure but, was he blushing while speaking to Mira's chara? Hm….

"Hi guys! My name is Cherry! I was born from Mira's wish to make everyone happy as can be!" said Cherry with a giggle

"Wanting to make everyone happy huh.. that's a great dream!" said Amu. Wait… I have to go! I have to get home to take care of Ami!" said Amu while hurrying out the door.

"Himichi-san, Ami is Amu's little sister, she can see charas too." Tadase explained.

"You guys can just call me Mira" said Mira

"Well, then you have to call us by our first names too then!" I said

"Okay" Mira replied. It's getting late.. I'll see you all later! She winked at all of us and waved as she walked out the door with Cherry following behind.

"She's nice.." Rima said

"Yeah.. She is.." I said while looking at her while she walked along the path to the school gate.

* * *

**Yes, it sucks.. i know, please tell what what I should do =) And even if you don't, I'll still try to remember to write because I'm bored -.-**


	2. Become A Guardian!

**Me : Second Chapter... I only updated so fast cause i already typed out ch.1 yesterday though =p **

**Cherry: and I thought you were some kind of crazy person!**

**Me: no.. and I don't own anything!**

**Cherry: Enjoyyyyyyyyyyy**

* * *

-At the Royal Garden a day later, Mira's POV-

I was listening to all the guardians talk about "X-eggs", Easter, and Ikuto, which is apparently one of their enemies, although Amu didn't seem to think so. Me? I was really just sitting there chewing gum while looking at them. Amu and Yaya insisted for me to come, but I don't have anything to do…

"Hey Mira-chi, can you Character Transform?" Yaya asked

"Huh?" I replied

"Like when you transform with your chara and turn into your would-be-self kind of? And then you can purify X-eggs!" Amu explained

"Oh, Yeah I can, Why?"I asked

"Because… We want YOU to join the guardians!" Tadase said

I almost choked on my gum after hearing that… But luckily, I didn't swallow my piece of gum.

"I would want to… But aren't all the spots taken up?" I said

"Well yeah, but we can make a new spot for you! It'll be called.. uh…"Nagihiko said before he began to think hard on the new chair for me

"You can be called… the ROYAL GUARD! And protect me!" shouted Kiseki in a high and mighty voice

"NOO! She should be called the Knight!" shouted Ran

"I say she should be called the…Light Magician!" Miki said after talking about it with Pepe

"How about.. the Mystery Card?" Cherry said after a long time of thinking

"You can be called the Jokester while Amu is the Joker!" Kusukusu suggested

"You can pick Mira-chan, since it's your chair anyway" Rima said

"hmm….er…..mmm…I think I like the name Light Magician! Thank you Miki and Pepe!" I finally said after a long time of consideration. (Yea right)

"Ok! Light Magician it is! I will ask for a quick assembly and announce that you have become the newest guardian!" said Tadase excitedly

-At the assembly-

"Everyone, please quiet down." said Tadase calmly. "We would like to introduce you to the newest guardian, Mira! She will become the "Light Magician" and bring us all happiness and joy!"

Everyone clapped, I gave off a little speech saying how I was overjoyed to be a guardian and how I hope we would all have a good year together, etc.

-Back at the Royal Gardens-

"*sigh* I wish Nadeshiko was here to see this!" said Amu while looking up into the sky

"Nadeshiko?" I said

"She's Nagihiko's twin sister" Rima explained

"Which had to study aboard and left us.. She was the former Queen!" Yaya added

"Oh..But didn't Nagihiko say he had no brothers or sist-" I was cut off (Yes, Nagihiko never said anything like that to Mira but just pretend he did =p)

"AHAHAHA…um…mm..A-Amu! Can you come over here? I need to tell you something!" Tadase quickly said

"Yeah.. And Yaya, can you come over here with Pepe to help water the flowers?" said Rima as she tried her best to save Nagihiko too

"Sure…" Amu replied

"OK!" shouted Yaya as she ran towards Rima

"So... what do you have to say?" asked Amu

"Well.. umm…" Tadase said as he looked away.. Tadase's thoughts : AHHH.. I need a good excuse…. Umm…

"I-it's because I forgot to bring my Math textbook and I was wondering if you could let me borrow it!" Tadase said nervously

"Tadase-kun.. You know the school is still open and you can go in to get your textbook right?" Amu asked while worrying a bit

"ehehe.. Oh right! Sorry about that, never mind!" Tadase replied

"Come on Yaya! Let's water these plants!" shouted Rima

"ROGER!" Yaya screamed

Meanwhile.. Nagihiko pulls Mira into a corner of the Royal Gardens….

* * *

**If you think carefully, you might know what he's going to say... Please review!**


	3. Amusement Park

**No, I'm not fast at typing, I did this chapter yesterday too! Anyways, sorry that Ikuto hasn't showed up yet, but he will.. in the next chapter hopefully...**

**Cherry: We don't own anything except Mira! and her chara!**

* * *

-Nagihiko's POV-

"Hey um, Mira-chan, I have to tell you something." I said

"Oh hey Nagihiko! What is it?" Mira replied back

"Amu and Yaya believe that I have a twin sister named Nadeshiko, I was pretending to be her….and…blah blah blah(Nagihiko tells Mira about Nadeshiko, I'm too lazy to type it all out), and that's about it.."

"So you want me to keep it a secret from them?"

"Yea, please, since Amu has been talking a lot about Nadeshiko these few days, you might figure out so I thought I should tell you."

"Oh.. I'll keep it a secret, but, why don't you want to tell her?"

"It's because, I think Amu still kind of needs Nadeshiko… and I don't want to hurt Amu either, she would probably be mad."

"Ok, I won't tell her, I promise"

-In the Royal Gardens, Tadase's POV-

"Hey guys, do you want to go to the amusement park tomorrow?" I suggested

"That would be AWESOME~!" Yaya almost screamed out

"Yeah! Let's go!" Mira and Amu said agreeing

"It's fine with me" said Rima

"YAY!" said all the charas

-Nagihiko's POV-

"Sure, why not" I said trying to sound excited, although I was really not, because I was kind of worried I would do something weird in front of Mira.. OH GOD.. why am I getting worried over Mira? But I could tell Rhythm was looking a bit nervous too.. I wonder..

"Okay then, we will all meet at the park's entrance gate at 9:00am in the morning then!" Tadase said happily

-Next Day with Mira's POV 9:00am-

"Where should we go first?" I asked nobody in particular

"We will go of course, on the.. ROLLER COASTER!" shouted Yaya

"r-roller c-c-coaster? Isn't that place a bit.. uh.. scary?" said the horrified Amu

"It's okay Amu, it's really fun!" I replied to her

"I'll sit with you and keep you company if you want" said Tadase with a smile

"R-really? Tadase-kun?" Amu said stuttering

"Yep, now let's go!" said Yaya

*we all ran towards the roller coaster, I don't know how, but it turned out that Rima and Yaya sat together and so did Tadase and Amu. Which left me with Nagihiko, I don't hate him or anything, but it just feels weird sitting on a roller coaster with… a guy*

"AHHHHH….WAHHHH!" we all screamed and shouted each time the roller coaster headed down. And what was most awkward? It was that every time I screamed, I would quickly grab Nagihiko's arm tightly, and.. he didn't seem to mind! Cherry also did the same thing with Rhythm too. I was surprised Nagihiko and Rhythm didn't say anything.

-Nagihiko's POV-

In my head, I thought .."omg…omg.. Mira's holding onto my arm! I was blushing a whole lot so I tried to look away, I hope Mira didn't notice.. But it felt nice when she was holding onto me, for me, I could only conclude this to one way, I love her."

We continued playing in the amusement park. We all had a lot of fun, except that Yaya kept on beggin to go on the merry-go-round.

-Mira's POV-

"Today was so fun!" I said

"Yeah! I loved to roller coaster!" Yaya said in a happy voice

"I had a great day" said Nagihiko

"y-yeah.. it was fun.. except for the haunted house part.." Amu quietly said

"Come on Amu-chi! It wasn't THAT scary! And besides, Tadase was with you the WHOLE TIME while YOU were holding onto his hand~~ isn't that wonderful for you?" said Yaya

"Eheheh… Anyways, let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" Amu said

"What? Are you going to hug Tadase this time?" Rima said as she giggled

"N-NO! I wouldn't… if he didn't want me to.." said Amu while blushing

"Let's go" I said while smiling

* * *

**Hmm.. how did you like it? I personally think this part might have come too fast.. but oh well! Please tell me how I'm doing, thought I don't expect it too be to good =p**


	4. I Love You

**Me: 4th chapter! lol... I uploaded 4 chapters today so far**

**Cherry:See what I mean? You're just crazy..**

**Me: Shushh... And sorry! Ikuto still hasn't come in yet .**

**Ikuto: I better be in the next chapter ...**

**Cherry: Or what?**

**Ikuto: *grabs Cherry* or I'll give this little chara to Easter! MUHAHAHA**

**Me: Fine.. I'll try...and I don't own anything!**

* * *

-Nagihiko's POV, at his house -

"I… want to see Cherry again" Rhythm quickly and quietly said

"I thought you liked Kusukusu" I said to him

"Yea…Well I thought you liked Rima!" he quickly shouted back

"I thought I did too… Until I meet Mira…" I said while I looked away

*RING* RING* (his cell phone is supposed to be ringing)

"Hello?"

"Hey Nagi! It's Yaya! Do you want to go to the mall? Amu-chi, Tadase and Rima-chi are coming too!"

"Okay, but what about Mira?"

"I'm was going to call her after you, anyway, bye! I'll meet you by the large fountain at 11:00!

"Alright then, see you there, bye."

-Mira's POV, at her house-

"Cherry, are you ready?" I asked my chara

"Yep! Just hold on a second!" Cherry replied

"OK… you better hurry!" I said. I looked at myself one more time in the mirror, I was wearing a cute white skirt which ruffled a bit near the bottom, a gray and white shirt with the word "LOVE" in black on it and a pair of black converse to go with them. I also tied up my blue hair onto the side and with my deep blue eyes and a bit of blush, I looked perfect to myself.

"Hey, you ready yet? " I shouted

"Wait… Yep! I'm coming" Cherry shouted back at me while hurrying along. I looked at Cherry, instead of wearing her normal yellow t-shirt with hearts and a mini yellow skirt, she was wearing a sunflower dress which looked just ironed. No wonder it took her so long. She also had let down her long brown hair and wore these new yellow high-heels I never saw before.

"Uh.. are you trying to impress someone or something? I asked

"N-No! But I can see you are!" she said nervously

"Well anyways, we should get going" I said after blushing a whole ton

-At the Mall, Yaya's POV-

We were at the mall… I could tell something was VERY strange… Amu and Tadase seemed to have gotten a bit closer… probably because Ikuto hasn't come around very much anymore. BUT WHAT WAS WEIRD WAS THAT… Mira and Nagi were talking and laughing with each other like they were… boyfriend and girlfriend… TO ADD UP TO THE STRANGENESS… Nagihiko was holding most of Mira's stuff! AND I THOUGHT NAGI LIKED RIMA! I should keep my eye on them and tell Rima too.

-Nagihiko's POV-

Well, no doubt about it now, yup, I Fujisaki Nagihiko, has officially fallen in love with Mira! I hope she likes me too… I should ask her, shouldn't I? BUT I'M SO NERVOUS-HOW DO I DO THIS? Okay.. I should start by complementing her… maybe buying her something… then maybe asking her to come to the park… OH WHAT AM I THINKING, I'LL JUST ASK HER RIGHT NOW.

"M-Mira… I have to ask you something…" I started off, doing good so far, I kept on saying to myself.

"Yeah? What is it? OH, don't tell me… The bags are too heavy aren't they?" she replied as a response.

"No… I wanted to say that I-" She cut me off..*sigh*

"You're hungry? Here take this" and then she shoved a piece of chocolate into my mouth

"No Mira, I'm not hungry" I said after almost choking on the piece of chocolate

"Oh, then do you need to-" I didn't let her finish whatever she wanted to say cause I was afraid I would get even more nervous.

I got closer to her and whispered into her ear, loud enough that she could hear :

"I love you"

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN? I DON'T KNOW, I HAVEN'T TYPED IT OUT YET.**

**BUT I THINK WE CAN ALL GUESS WHAT WILL MIRA SAY.. REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~please ^.^**


	5. YOU'RE ENGAGED!

**I don't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

-Mira's POV-

AAHHH, what am I supposed to do? Nagihiko said he loves me! KYAAA! I know I like him too, but now.. how do I reply?

"Mira, calm down. You like him right? Just say you do then! Cherry quietly whispered.

"Ahah..ha…um… w-well.. I sort of..kind of… l-like you too…um… y-yea.." I managed to say

-Nagi's POV-

"WHAT! You do?" I asked like some dummy

"Yeah.." Mira said while blushing, she was looking off to the side, but I could tell she was blushing…How cute

While that was happening, I also thought to myself : OH MY *beep*IN GOD. SHE LOVES MEH, HAHAHA SHE LOVES ME! SHE L O V E LOVES ME! I'M JUST SOO HAPPY…

-Yaya's POV—

OKAY, OKAY… NOW THERE IS REALLY SOMETHING WRONG HERE… first, Nagi whispers something into Mira's ear, then Mira blushes.. then says something I couldn't hear. Then Nagi has a shocked look on his face.. NOW THEY BOTH END UP BLUSHING! Am I the only one who notices this?

-Amu's POV, inside a shop—

"OMG, I LOVE these shoes! Oh wait, but that one looks cute too!" I just screamed out while we entered a store that has a whole bunch of clothes.

"Amu, I think this will look good on you!" said Rima as she handed me a Black t-shirt with the words I'M COOL written all over it.

As I looked around the store, I also noticed that …1. Mira was helping Nagi choose clothes & vice versa. 2. Mira and Nagi were holding hands. 3. DID I JUST SEE MIRA KISSING NAGI ON THE CHEEK? And now I can prove that Mira and Nagi are dating.. How sweet…

-Tadase's POV—

Yep… I am bored, I'm currently holding Amu's bags, I seriously wonder what she bought, they weigh like 40 pounds each and there were MORE THAN 12 BAGS. Nagihiko was carrying bags too, although he looked A LOT HAPPIER..

-Rima's POV—

WTH? Was Mira just kissing my Nagi? Wait, "my" Nagi? Oh whatever, BUT THAT GIRL IS GOING DOWN YOU HERE ME? Just wait.. She'll be tortured.

-At the Royal Garden, Nagi's POV—

We all went back to the Royal Garden after putting down all the stuff we bought at the mall. To be honest, THOSE BAGS WERE KILLING MY ARMS! But it was okay, since I was with **her**…

"Nagi…Mira… do you guys have something you want to tell us? You know, we SAW you guys together and kissing and stuff." Said Yaya with her detective clothes and shades on. Well, we can tell them right?

"Okay… so I guess we both started liking each other…" I began

"And then Nagi confessed to me at the mall…" Mira continued.

"So then that's how it went…?" I ended

Yaya nodded with Tadase and Amu just smiled, I'm guessing they understood and weren't disappointed about us being together then!

-Rima's POV—

RAWRRRR! I can't stand Mira anymore, I have to talk to her…now.

"Mira, can you come outside for a sec? I want to talk to you." I said in the SWEETEST voice I could. She first looked at me weirdly but still agreed to come. We went outside and boy was I mad.. I could scream and kill her right now. But being such a nice lady I am. I decided to talk it out with her. So, this is how out conversation went.. (normal font is Rima and Italic is Mira)

Hey Mira… I'm sorry to tell you this but you should get away from Fujisaki now. Unless you're really asking for it.

_What do you mean unless I'm asking for it? Sorry but I don't understand what you're talking about._

Come on, you know I like sort of like him, and I know him more than you do so you should just back off.

_Well first, I didn't know you liked him. And I never saw any sign of him liking you. Besides, why would he not tell me and say he loves me if he likes you?_

Because… He said he liked he and we got engaged, when we were little kids..

_Wait, WHAT? He was engaged with you?_ (ahaha… sudden turn of events.. doesn't really make sense, oh well :])


	6. you're engagedwith HER

-Mira's POV—

WHAT THE HELL? WHEN WAS NAGI ENGAGED? I have to ask him right now.. She could be lying..right?

*runs inside the royal garden and drags Nagihiko out with Rima smirking at them (Rima's smirking? So evil..)*

"NAGIHIKO! Were you ever engaged with anybody?" I asked "nicely"

"N-Yeah.. I was.. but I'm not anymore, so don't worry!" Nagihiko replied while looking VERY suspicious

"Tell me then, who were you engaged to?" I asked him while staring at him

"Uh.. I was.. it was with.." Nagi said

"Continue on…" I said while getting impatient

"it was with… Rima. But! The engagement wasn't a real one! We were just playing around!" Nagi said looking nervous.

"Oh really Nagihiko? Then how do you explain the paper you signed saying you promised me that you would marry me" Rima said smiling

"I ripped that up a long time ago" replied Nagi

"OH.. but I took a picture and made a copy before that happened JUST in case you would do that." Said Rima (LOL Rima, all prepared something like this would happen..)

"You said you didn't and- Nagi was cut off by Rima saying " but I did. And if you want Mira, I can show it to you today."

I REALLY couldn't take it anymore. To find that the person I actually loved so much was ENGAGED to one of my best friends, yet he still kissed me and said he would love me forever..I could feel water coming out of my eyes and rolling down my cheek. I ran as fast as I could out of the school yard. I could hear Nagi screaming Wait! Over and over again. I still ran, until I crashed into this tall boy with blue hair, he carried a violin on his back and looked… mysterious and … well… cool.

-Ikuto's POV—

I was walking to meet Amu at the Royal Garden until this girl just came bumping into me causing us to fall. I know it was partly my fault for not looking but it was her fault too right? For just running without noticing her surroundings. Anyhow, I helped her up and it turns out she was probably crying her eyes out right before this happened. I was going to leave her, but she looked so.. cute.

"So, are you okay?" I asked her

"Y-yeah, I *hic* I'm okay, *hic* you?" she replied in between hiccups

"Oh it's fine.. What's your name? " I asked, I'm Ikuto." Then I noticed a little chara floating behind her, she has a chara.. she came from the direction of Amu's school.. Does that mean she is a guardian too? I should go ask Amu later…

"I'm Himichi Mira..Nice to meet you, um.. Ikuto. I'm going to go now.. Bye!" replied Mira as she waved and ran off again.

~At the Royal Garden~

"Hey Amu." I said as I skillfully landed beside Amu after I jumped in through the window.

"Wha-AHHH" Amu screamed as she turned around to see me.

"Ikuto! Why are you here." Asked Amu

"Awww, Ikuto is paying Amu-chi a little visit?" Yaya said teasing Amu

"Anyway, I'm here to ask you something, do you know I girl named Mira?" I asked

"Yea.. why? do you know her?" Amu replied

"Well I saw bumped into her awhile ago, and she was crying" I explained

*Nagi & Rima come in*

"Fujisaki-san, Mashiro-san, why isn't Himichi with you" Tadase asked

"It's cause I said Nagi and I were engaged and then she ran off" Rima said with a smile

"We are NOT engaged Rima." Nagihiko said in an angry voice

"But Nagi, you signed the paper~~" Rima whined in a girly voice

"RIMA! Why would you do that? I thought you were friends.."Amu said

"Yeah, we WERE friends. But not anymore." Rima replied

"Guys, we should all go search for her and tell her it isn't true.. And Mashiro-san, don't do anymore then what you already have." Tadase said

"Well then, let's all go look for her.. Amu and I will search the school. Yaya, search the park. Nagi, look in her house, Tadase, try the small forest beside the school." I quickly planned out. I may not like Mira, but Amu is one of her best buddies so no way was I going to let that cutie be sad.


	7. Remote Controls

-Mira's POV—

*sigh* Well I think I ran far enough. I looked around and found out I ran to the park. Bad choice, because right there, I saw Yaya. She was probably searching for me, so I hid behind a thick bush hoping she didn't see me.

"Mira-chi! Are you here? We're all looking for you. MIRA-CHI!" shouted Yaya over and over again. Yaya was now looking in all the bushes and trees and I realized she would soon see me, so I character changed with Cherry and quietly but quickly jumped onto a tree she already searched. 5 minutes later, she seemed to give up and started to walk away.

I then decided to go back home, it was getting late after all. I walked to my house and then I saw Nagihiko right there, infront of my house. WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE, I thought. So then I tiptoed backwards and hid behind a fence while spying on him. I guess he gave up because he soon started to leave. I made a mad dash to my house, but just then, he turned around and shouted "Mira-chan! There you are!" Crap! I thought. So I scrambled for my house keys to find out he was running back. I shut the door just in time leaving Nagihiko to bang his head onto the door, that must hurt, but it suits him.

-Nagihiko's POV—

I finally found Mira, but when I tried to catch up to her, she slammed the door into my face. I checked my head, luckily, it wasn't bleeding. I started thinking about how to get into her house when Rhythm pointed to an opened window. Guess that's the only way. I character changed with Rhythm and jumped onto the balcony and walked into what I'm guessing was her room. The room had white and pink polka-dot walls, a white carpet, a TV, a laptop, a white & pink dresser/closet and a large pink table white pink trims. Basically, the room was just pink and white. Then I noticed Mira standing there, looking at me.

-Mira's POV—

Ok, I THOUGHT he was gone. But no, he was there, in my room. I didn't know what to do, but I didn't want to be nice to him so I…

-Nagihiko's POV—

SHE HIT ME WITH A TV REMOTE! A TV REMOTE DUDE! Then she followed up with a parade of toys! After that, she grabbed a box out of nowhere and put it on top of my head, now I couldn't see! I then noticed a sharp pain in my… you know where. She kicked me in "that spot". Now I was in pain, so what did I do? I fainted. I thought only girls faint but whatever.

-Mira's POV—

Okay… so I went overboard. I didn't think he would FAINT. What should I do now? I couldn't let him just stay there.

"Well then, let him rest in your bed." Cherry said after awhile of thinking

"On my bed? Why can't he rest on that chair?"

"He would let YOU rest on HIS bed if that ever happened. So just be nice to him.".

"Ugh, fine Miss Goody-Two-Shoes."

"Whatever, I'm going to look after Rhythm"(Rhythm got knocked out by a bunny doll)

Ok, so I **tried** to get him onto my bed. He was so heavy that I stopped at least 15 times before actually getting him onto the bed, and he wasn't even 10 feet away from the bed! He just slept there for awhile. If you're wondering where the hell are my parents, they aren't here in Japan, they're in Canada. That's where I came from, they allowed me here because I begged… for almost a year. Anyway, back to Nagihiko. 2 hours past by already and it was now 6:43. He was still asleep so I decided to leave him to Cherry's care and go down to cook dinner. In 30 minutes, I was finished and carried a tray full of food upstairs. Just then, he woke up.

-Nagihiko's POV—

Hm..Where was I again? Wait, Mira's here… Uh… Mira… engage…Rima…Ran away…OH! I REMEMBER! Wait, but I'm in… Mira's bed? She's coming towards me…

"Hey… Are you okay? Sorry I threw stuff at you…" Mira said quietly

"…it's okay, I don't think I'm that injured or anything…"

"So, do you want some dinner?"

"Sure…I should call my mom to make sure she isn't worried about me… Guess I'm going to miss dance practice today!"

"Sorry… I made you miss your lesson…"

"It's okay, it's nice to take a break once in awhile" I smiled at her as I ate the noodles she prepared, they were good. After a few minutes, I slowly reached into my pocket to get out my phone, as I grabbed my phone, I felt sore all over, guess that's what I get after getting beat up by Mira. I dialed my home phone and asked my mom if I could stay over. After awhile of consideration, she said yes and hung up.

"Since you're staying over, I'll get some extra pillows and blankets" Mira said as she left the room.

She wasn't her usual cheerful self. I could feel it. So I asked Cherry why.

"Why? Well, how would you feel if the one you loved most was engaged to your best friend? Like what if Mira was engaged to Kukai but she still dated you and said she loved you?" Cherry said kind of annoyed I'm guessing because I asked.

"That would be… horrible." I mumbled

"Yea, that's how she feels, I'm actually shocked that she didn't kick you out of this room right away. I think she still cares about you."

After that little conversation, Mira walked in holding a large pillow and a blanket.

"In your condition, you should sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Mira said

"But it's your house, and I'm not hurt that bad, I can manage sleeping on the floor." I replied

"It's okay, I know you're hurt. After I set up, I'll go get some band-aids and lotion to rub on your injuries."

"But I don't need them! I'm okay."

"No you're not, so just stay there for awhile okay?"

Mira went to get the first-aid kit so I helped her set up her temporary "bed". She came back and started rubbing my bruises. After like 15 minutes of rubbing, she seemed finally satisfied. I checked the clock and it read 8:39. It seemed pretty early to sleep. At least we didn't have school the next day.

-Mira's POV—

Well, it was 8:39 so I suggested we play a game. Nagihiko replied with a "sure" so I tried to remember the games I had.

"Well, I have Monopoly, Life, and… a pack of cards." I said (don't own Monopoly and Life)

"Let's play a game of cards" he said

"Sure… what do you want to play with the cards?" I was fine with everything since I like, ruled every card game there ever was.

"Umm… How about Go-Fish?" (also don't own)

"Sure!"

-Nagihiko's POV—

"WHAT THE! How did you win?" I asked angrily. I was so mad, we played 7 games and she won every single one!

"Haha, I'm just… the queen of cards I guess! ...Speaking of the queen…" Mira seemed to get more depressed as each second passed by. "Well… let's just go to sleep. It's getting late." She quickly said and then turned off the lights.

I looked at the clock on my phone, it was 9:12. It's either Mira sleeps very early or she's really sad.

"She's really sad" Rhythm whispered in my ear before he fell asleep.


	8. The PLAN, and Ikuto

-Nagihiko's POV—

I woke up, it was still dark outside. I probably wasn't used to sleeping on Mira's bed. I checked the time and it was around 2:15am. Then I looked to the ground and saw Mira sleeping peacefully, she might have been sleeping peacefully but I then noticed that her head wasn't on her pillow and she didn't have a blanket. I figured out that she gave her blanket to me, it was pretty cold tonight so she must have been freezing the whole time. I decided to carry her onto the bed, she deserves it more than I do after all. She was sleeping near the inside against the wall, I tucked her in and smiled. At least I did something good for her. I soon fell asleep again.

-7:31, Nagihiko's POV—

Once again, I woke up, I turned to my side and Mira was still there. I could see the sun so I was guessing it was morning. I decided to cook breakfast so I carefully went downstairs and started making pancakes.

-Mira's POV—

Ugh… Morning again… wait…

"Nagihiko?" I asked nobody. I heard sounds in the kitchen so I tip-toed down the stairs.

"Ah-Mira-chan, you're awake! You just came in time for breakfast" Nagihiko said as he smiled brightly at me.

"Um…Thanks…" I decided to smile a bit too. We ate the pancakes, and they were GOOD. He used the same recipe so why does his taste better? I saw that he only ate 1 pancake while I ate like…4.

"Hey, why aren't you eating any?"

"I guess I just don't have a stomach as big as yours"

"HEY YOU. ARE YOU TRYING TO CALL ME FAT?" I screamed

"N-no… " He seemed to be scared of me now. After we finished breakfast, I sent him out the door. I suppose I was still angry at the big stomach comment. He left so I started thinking of a plan. I know he doesn't love Rima. But if they signed a piece of paper saying they would, does that still work? I need to go ask someone… But who?

-Monday, Mira's POV—

I was going to ask Nagihiko's mother, but she had to teach dancing on Saturday and she wasn't there on Sunday. I was determined to ask her today, even if I missed school. And if I ask today while in school time, nobody will see me and wonder what I'm doing.

-9:00, Amu's POV—

School started about 10 minutes ago, but Mira still isn't here! I hope she didn't do anything stupid…

-Nagihiko's POV—

Mira isn't here yet, I've never seen her late to school though. She didn't seem sick on Friday and Saturday so I hope she is okay.

-Mira's POV—

Okay, I asked to see Nagihiko's mom but apparently, she went to Okinawa and won't be coming back until 3 days later. I was mad, I couldn't find out the answer to my problem until 3 days later! I suppose I still have to go to school tomorrow so I went to the mall to try to cheer myself up.

-Ikuto's POV—

I was walking near the mall, and there I saw that Mira girl again. Doesn't she have school? Well, I walked up to her.

"Hey"

"Oh it's Ikuto-kun…Hi"

"So… Aren't you suppose to be at school?"

"Umm… I didn't go to school today… just cause."

"Because…what?" I know I was being noisy but she seemed depressed.

"-Mira explains the whole story-"

"That cross-dresser, is engaged to that short-stalk?" She nodded. I tried to remember as hard as I could about engagements but I've never been engaged, how should I know?

"Hey, then do you want to go to the Library? I'm sure we can find out something about engagements there." She looked up at me and nodded again. We arrived at the Library and started looking in books about weddings, marriage, and stuff like that. Finally, she seemed to have found a book about engagements so she signaled me to come over. We flipped the book open and skimmed the whole book until probably the last 3 pages of the book. It was titled 'Ways an Engagement Wouldn't be Approved."(LOL at the title). We looked until we found No.38, it said "Engagements can only be valid if both people signed on a piece of paper saying that they approve of engaging. If the piece of paper was photo-copied after signing the paper, the photo copied version doesn't have any value." That cleared the photo-copied problem, now we had to find the problem about taking a photo of the document.

After 2 hours off looking, we came across another book called "All About Engagements" We yet again, skimmed through the book until we arrived at a chapter called "Engagements don't Work If…" Both of us quickly read all the possibilities. But unfortunately, there was nothing about photos.

-Mira's POV—

We looked through many books but didn't find anything about taking a picture of the piece of paper. I decided that there was only 1 thing left to do.

"Ikuto-kun, since we can't find anything here, we should go now. I'll treat you to bubble tea for helping me out today"

"Thanks but I can pay myself. And besides, what are you going to do now?" He asked. I didn't reply until we got to the bubble tea store, ordered the drinks, and sat down.

"What I'm going to do is… Destroy the photo." I said quietly

"I guess that isn't a bad idea but… How are you going to get the photo?"

"By sneaking into her house."


	9. Plan Successful

-Ikuto's POV—

Okay. This girl is crazy. She was going to sneak into someone's house to steal a photo! How was she going to do that? And I'm sure Rima's parents would be home and would see her do something like that. Well, it's not my problem right? And I don't have anything to do with this right?

"Ikuto-kun…"

"What?"

"You're going to help me."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Because I can't do it by myself."

"What do I need to do anyways?"

"You're going to help me get through Rima's window tomorrow."

-The Next Day, Amu's POV—

Mira isn't here today either. I tried calling her but nobody would pick up. I'm getting worried that something happened to her.

-Nagihiko's POV—

I went to Mira's house yesterday after school. The light inside the house was turned on but nobody opened the door. I called her name a few times too but still, nothing. I'm going to Rima's house today and tell her that we aren't engaged and maybe also talk to her parents about it since today is an early dismissal day. I'm going to keep this problem solved and nobody is going to stop me.

-Mira's POV—

We (Ikuto and I) were going to go to Rima's house at around 1:00pm. I had it all planned out yesterday. First, Ikuto would help me open the window, we would both hop into Rima's room and begin the search.

-1:00pm, Mira's POV—

Okay, it's finally the time to start the plan "GET RID OF THAT PHOTO!". We were both standing beside Rima's house. There were no cars in the driveway so I was guessing nobody was home. Lucky us. Ikuto character changed with Yoru and I character changed with Cherry. Ikuto jumped up and opened the window somehow… I told him to figure out how and I guess he did. He stepped inside the room and told me to follow him. I hopped through the window and landed inside Rima's room. I told Ikuto to search the desk and cabinets while I searched the bed and dresser/closet. So far, 1 hour has passed and we found nothing. Then suddenly… we heard the door open.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" shouted…Rima.

We also heard another voice…

"Mrs. and Mr. Mashiro, I, Fujisaki Nagihiko, is here as well." Said you know who.

"Nobody's answer, so I don't think they're home yet." Said Rima.

"Well… Let's go up to your room then." Said Nagihiko.

We were doomed. We needed to get out of here quickly, thankfully, the room was actually not that messy so nobody would notice. We heard footsteps walking up and we knew we didn't have much time left. I swiftly grabbed a red book with a picture of Rima and KusuKusu glued on top which I discovered under her pillow and jumped out of the window followed by Ikuto. Thankfully, we were still in our character changes and didn't get hurt. We ran away for around 2 blocks until we reached a forest and went inside. I finally got a closer look at the red book I grabbed and onto I read the word…Diary.

"Wow Mira, looks like you grabbed something that might be useful." Said Ikuto.

"I hope it is…"

"Anyway, I got to go so I'll see you around." Then he walked away.

I went home and started flipping/reading the pages of her diary after I changed. I know, reading someone else's diary isn't a good thing, but I wouldn't be doing this if Rima didn't do something horrible to me! I went through it some more until I read something interesting.

Rima's Diary:

_-Today, I argued with Mira. I told her that I had a photo copy and a picture of the piece of paper that we both signed on saying that we promised each other that we would be engaged and married sooner or later .Nagihiko and I did sign that piece of paper, but Nagi ripped it up long ago. The truth is, I never did take a picture or photocopied a version. I only told her that because I was so… mad. She was pretty, smart, good at athletics and more importantly, stole Nagi's heart. I won't forgive her. We were friends at first… But there was no way I was still going to be friends with her now.-_

I smiled when I read this, she didn't actually do it! There is no proof that they are going to be engaged! I was happy, very happy. I then took a glance at the next page. I was… kind of mad and in disbelief too.

_Mira wasn't here today either, so lucky for Nagi and I, we got to spend lunch, recess, and everything else together. When she comes back though, I'll do something to her. Something that will make her regret ever even talking to my Nagi._

I was scared now. What could she do to me? Beat me up? I looked at the clock and it read -6:19pm-. Time sure flies by, I should go make dinner.

-Nagihiko's POV—

When I went to Rima's house, her parents weren't there. I told Rima that I didn't like her and that we were NOT engaged. I could tell she was mad/sad, but I would NOT let her do something bad to Mira again. She already ignores all my email, text messages, and phone calls. When I tried to leave Rima's house...

_FLASH BACK-_

"_Um ,Rima ,I'm going to leave now. I have dance practice"_

"_Aww... Nagi,stay a bit longer ,I'm sure you're mom won't mind" She smiled a bit after she said this and grabbed my arm._

"_No Rima, I have to go." I tried to get her arm off me but she was surprisingly strong. My mom always told me "Nagihiko, do not hurt a lady." But no way was I going to listen now, so I yanked Rima's arm off and ran to the door .I tried to open it but…it was locked…FROM THE OUTSIDE? WHAT THE HELL? I turned around to see/hear(whatever) her laughing like crazy. _

"_Nagi, the door is locked both ways and the only way to open the door is to get this key" then she brought up a silver key hooked onto a necklace which was around her neck. _

"…_What do I have to do to get the key?"_

"_Tell Mira that you don't love her and…slap her in the face. I also have to be there so I know you did it… Or you can simply be stuck here for the rest of your life._

_I am guessing… that was the only way…Who knows what else could she do to me…_

"_Okay… I'll do it." I mumbled.._

"_Hm? Did you say something?"_

"_I SAID I'LL DO IT!"_

"_Good. But, you have to do it. Tomorrow, if she's here and if she's not, we're going to her house."_

_-END OF FLASH BACK-_


	10. I'm moving to Canada

-Mira's POV—

I'm at school right now, it's recess right now so I'm just wandering around since I have nothing else to do. Amu also came by and asked why I wasn't at school. I just said that I was feeling a bit sick since there was 0% chance she was going to know about me sneaking into Rima's house. Then, the cross-dresser and the short-stalk came. I was filling up with anger as I saw Rima holding Nagihiko's hand. And Nagihiko didn't even try to get her hand off his!

"Nagi, say it now." I heard Rima say to Nagihiko. I heard Nagihiko mumble something I couldn't hear and then he stepped forward to me.

"Mira, I hope you never enjoyed any of the time we had together, because I surely didn't, not even one second. I never loved you at all and I felt like I was going to throw up every time I was with you. I wanted to kill you every time you smiled and laughed. That is because it hurt my Rima. She felt pain and I didn't want her to be sad. *loud slapping sound*

He slapped me. The only person I ever loved slapped me and said he hated me. I started to bite my bottom lip and I could already feel tears forming in my eyes.

-Nagihiko's POV—

Mira…she's crying…because of me… I should have just stayed in Rima's house forever. If I did, Mira wouldn't be crying right now. It's all my fault. The spot I slapped turned from pink to red, why did I have to slap her? I wanted to hug her, comfort her, but Rima was clutching my arm so tightly, I couldn't move. Then I saw Mira starting to walk away. About 5 minutes later, the bell rang and Rima and I walked back to the classroom. I could see that she still had water in her eyes but she seemed to have stopped crying. I walked over to her desk and stopped beside it. She glared at me emotionlessly. I stared at her feeling pain in my heart. I went back to my seat and just looked at her for the rest of the class until lunch.

-Fast Forward to Lunch! Still Nagihiko's POV—

Rima was eating lunch with Amu and Yaya so I went over to Mira who was sitting under a tree eating her onigiri (sorry if I spelt it wrong). I went up beside her, she looked up at me and took her lunchbox while walking away. I guess she really hates me now. I wish…I could tell her that I didn't mean it…

"Then why don't you?" Asked Rhythm (when did Rhythm suddenly appear…)

"Character Change!" shouted Rhythm. Blue headphones appeared around my neck and I immediately chased after Mira. I grabbed her hand and spun her around so she was looking right at me. Then, the headphones disappeared and I was back to normal again.

"M-Mira…" I said… I was getting nervous so I stuttered a bit.

"What? Look, if you have something to say, say it now so I can go." She replied coldly

"I really di-" Before I could finish, I was cut off by Rima.

"Nagi wanted to say that he really did mean everything he said and he never wants to see you again." Said Rima while smiling.

"Rima! I did not s-"Once again, I was cut off, but this time by Mira.

"Well, I'm glad he doesn't want to see me again because I'm planning to move back to Canada on Saturday in the morning. (Today is Wednesday)" Mira said with no emotion at all.

"That's good, because now you won't be bothering Nagi and I ever again." Said Rima

"Mira, why are you moving to Canada? Didn't you ask your parents for almost a year to come here?" I asked, not believing she was going to leave.

"That does not concern you and your friend." Mira replied. Just like that, she walked away and left me speechless. She was moving. I might not ever see her again. And… She still hates me.

-Yaya's POV, afterschool—

"WAHHH!" I kept on screaming like a baby with a few tears falling out of my eyes. Nagi had just told us that Mira said she was going back to Canada on Saturday! We were just starting to do fun things together!

-Tadase's POV—

Fujisaki-san had said that Himichi-san was going to move on Saturday, it's sad to think that we only met her for awhile. It's also making Yuiki-san cry and Hinamori-san is sad as well. I hope she comes back soon.

-Amu's POV—

I can't believe it. Mira is going to Canada! It's so far away! I think we should give her a good-bye party…

"Hey guys, don't you think we should make a good-bye party for Mira-chan?" I suggested

"We could… What do you guys think?" Asked Tadase.

"YES! We should do that! Then Mira-chi won't be sad and we can all see her together!" said Yaya after recovering from crying.

"…" Rima didn't seem to say anything so I'm guessing she's okay with it.

-Nagihiko's POV—

"That's a good idea… but-" I couldn't finish my sentence…

"Then it's settled! We'll have the party on Friday after school, in the Royal Garden!" said Amu with a smile.

They're all excited… But Mira… She might not even come… especially with Rima and I here… Nevermind, it's not even going to be "might" She'll most likely not come or even say goodbye to us…


	11. Bye

-Thursday before school, Nagihiko's POV—

We would be having the party tomorrow, I mentioned many times that she might have to pack, or do some other things before she leaves hoping that they'll cancel the party. But they're so excited that they won't listen or say "Don't worry Nagi! I'm sure she'll make it! And even if she isn't done packing, we can help her!".

*Ring* *Ring*. The bell rang and we all went inside the school.

"Alright class. As some of you may know, Himichi-san will be moving and today is her last day here. It turns out that she is leaving Friday in the afternoon and not on Saturday so today, we'll have a little break before lunch as a farewell party for her. " said the teacher.

She's leaving on Friday… Not on Saturday…But I suppose we can still have the party…Although she probably won't come…

-Amu's POV—

WHAT? Mira isn't leaving on Saturday! She's leaving tomorrow! We won't be seeing her again after today except for the party!

-Before Lunch, still Amu's POV—

"Mira… Are you free Friday in the afternoon? Like after school?" I asked

"No, since the flight boards at 5:30pm, I have to check in at…4:50. So I'll probably leave my house at 3:45. And I still need to pack the rest of my things so I'll be busy right until 3:30. Then I need to make sure everything is packed so I'll have no time at all tomorrow." Mira explained.

"You really can't even spare…30 minutes?"

"99% chance." Mira simply said, and then she left to talk with other classmates. I then gathered Nagihiko, Tadase, and Rima and explained the whole situation.

"Then… If she's really that busy… I think… we just can't have the party for her then…" Tadase said with a frown.

-Nagihiko's POV—

"And we can't set up the party afterschool today either… we don't have everything ready yet…" I said. I could swear that I saw Rima smile after hearing all this. How could she be happy even when this is happening? Amu and Tadase went up to Mira together, Tadase said something to Mira, while Amu hugged her with tears in her eyes. Then Tadase hugged Amu trying to make her feel better. Then Rima grabbed my arm and started walking towards Mira.

"So, you're finally leaving Nagi and I alone." Rima said

"Yeah, I figured I shouldn't bother your relationship with him" Mira said

"That's good. By the way, we won't be missing you at all. We'll probably just forget all about you anyway." Rima said with a smirk.

"Fine with me, I'll be with my old friends again in Canada so I don't mind at all."

"Mira…" I said

"Come on Nagi, let's leave this lonely girl." Said Rima while leading me to Amu and the others. I quickly toke the note from my pocket I wrote a few minutes ago and threw it to Mira who caught it with a confused look on her face.

-Mira's POV—

Nagihiko passed me a note which I opened up after sitting in my seat. It said:

_Please meet me afterschool today by the planetarium. I only want to talk to you for a few minutes so please come. –Nagi._

I wanted to go… Should I? Meanwhile, I saw Cherry crying while Rhythm was beside her talking to her. I should go, that way, they can meet each other again. (stop making excuses for yourself to go Mira .)

-Afterschool, by the Planetarium, Nagihiko's POV—

I hope she comes…*a few minutes later* … I hope she's not lost… I hope she-

"Okay, I'm here, what do you want?" Mira said as she came.

"I wanted to tell you… We'll all miss you….and…I don't hate you… I… still love you."

"…"

"So…I'll come by to see you off tomorrow…"

"You don't have to."

"But I want to…"

"Whatever, see you tomorrow…if you're going to come."

-At the airport, Nagihiko's POV—

"Bye Mira… I'll miss you… and… take this, *gives a star shaped pendant on a necklace to Mira*. Take care Mira…" I said depressed.

"Nagihiko…I'll…miss you too. *kisses Nagihiko*…Bye Nagi." Mira said as she walked away with her suitcase.


	12. Together Forever

-2 years later, Nagihiko's POV—

Exactly 2 years have past by since she left… I miss her so much…. I told Rima a few months after Mira left that I really couldn't be with her because I still loved Mira. *sigh* I guess I'll be going to the Royal Garden now.

-At Seiyo Academy, Normal POV—

Walking along was Himichi Mira, who moved away 2 years ago to Canada. Now she's back, and if you didn't know her well, you wouldn't know it was her. Over the 2 years, her blue hair grew longer, she pierced her ears, she wore a headband on top of her head and the way she wore her clothes was different too. (She wasn't wearing a uniform)Right now, she was wearing a white t-shirt with a black sparkly bow near the collar with a pair of jean shorts. Of course, she was also wearing the necklace some certain boy gave her 2 years ago as well. As she walked to a place called the Royal Garden, she saw a person she hasn't seen in 2 years.

-Nagihiko's POV—

I was almost at the Royal Garden, when I saw a girl that looked A LOT like…

"M-Mira?" I asked to the person that was coming this way.

"*giggle* The one and only Nagihiko." Said Mira

"You're..back!" I said as I ran up to her and hugged her

"Yes, Nagi, I'm back and I plan to go to Seiyo Academy again." She said as she smiled. Right now, she was almost as tall as me, probably shorter by an inch or two. Then I noticed something she was wearing, I looked closer…it was the necklace I gave her.

"Nagihiko, let's go to the Royal Garden."

"Okay." Then we walked there and when we arrived, I told her to wait outside. I then opened the door to see Amu, Tadase, Rima, and Yaya already there.

"Geez Nagi, what took you so long?" Yaya said pouting

"Haha… Sorry Yaya, I guess I lost track of time. But I have a surprise for you!"

"Cookies?" replied Yaya

"Nope." Then I signaled Mira to come in.

"Hi you guys, long time no see!" Mira said as we walked up to the others.

"M-Mira? You're back!" Amu said as Yaya zoomed to Mira and hugged her.

"Himichi-san, we're all glad to see you again." Said Tadase with a smile.

"Mira…"Rima said looking kind of sad.

"I brought something for everyone!" Mira said happily. Then she handed out each of us a present. Mine was wrapped with white wrapping paper with a purple bow on top. It seems like Mira put white as the wrapping paper and everyone's favourite colour for the bow. I was a bit shocked that she still remembered our favourite colours. I opened my present and inside I found a basketball keychain with a mini basketball signed by one of my favourite Canadian basketball players!

-Tadase's POV—

I opened my present and inside was an I RULE THE WORLD poster and a miniature version of me dressed in clothes for a king. I smiled at what she gave me.

-Amu's POV—

As I ripped open the wrapping paper, I found inside a fortune telling book and a bracelet with a red heart, blue spade, green clover, and yellow diamond on it. Mira sure knows what to buy as a souvenir!

-Yaya's POV—

I looked at my present, it was a bit bumpy…hmmm… After I tore the wrapping apart, I found a big, mega cute, soft bunny doll! I looked again and found 2 hair ties with big pink and blue beads on them. I quickly untied my red ribbons and replaced them with the hair ties Mira-chi bought. They were so cute!

-Rima's POV—

I wondered what my present was, it was really heavy… I unwrapped the outside and inside I found the limited edition "No Way!" gag manga! How did she find it? They were all sold out everywhere! I also saw a letter under the manga and it said :

_Dear Rima,_

_I hope you liked your present! I also hope that we can become the friends we once were again. We should go shopping together sometime! If you're wondering how I got the manga, it's a secret __. _

_From, Mira_

After I read the letter, I put my present on the table and ran over to Mira. I hugged her from the back tightly and smiled.

"Thank you Mira… and… Sorry." I whispered.

"You're welcome, and it's okay." She whispered back.

-Mira's POV—

"You guys, just to let you know, I'm going to be the new student here at Seiyo Academy tomorrow!" I said to everyone.

"Really? You better be in the same class as me!" said Amu

"Himichi-san, Hinamori-san and Fujisaki-san are in the same class while Mashiro-san and I are in the class next door. We may be in different classes but our two classes do a lot of things together." Explained Tadase.

-outside of the Royal Garden on top of a tree, Ikuto's POV—

So she's back eh? Looks like Nagihiko and Mira and going to be together forever.


End file.
